Ben to the rescue
by doc boy
Summary: Bullies are beating Gwen up and Ben deiced to help her out. Bwen oneshot


Bullies

I decided to write this fic like as a break in the middle of the other one I'm writing called "train accident" and I also realized that all my fics have the same basic principle of Ben and/or Gwen getting injured, the get cured and getting married and whatever. So I decided that I need a change of style. (Maybe that's why I didn't get many reviews lately: didn't change the style) so I hope you will enjoy this new fic.

I do not own Ben 10

Ben and Gwen now learn in the same school and the same class. The only change here is that Gwen didn't have her magic and Ben don't have the Omnitrix but is however very physically strong due to working out a lot. In their school and unfortunately in every other school there are bullies. Some steal your lunch money daily, others beat you up constantly and others just keep annoying you all day long. Unfortunately in Ben and Gwen school there were the 'beat you up' combined with the 'steal lunch money' kind of bullies. Fortunately for Ben these bullies were strong but not strong enough to stand up against him, and he stronger than them and was not picked on by them because of that. However Gwen didn't have that kind of luck; she was being beaten up every day now for he last few months. The reason he didn't do anything about it was because the bullies threatened him that they have a sharp knife on them and if he will interfere they will stab him and they also said that if he tells on them to the teachers they will stab him AND Gwen. So Ben had a dilemma. Because he was afraid to get stabbed and was not able to squeal.

One day Ben was walking down the hallway in the 5th graders section and saw a lot of people gathering around some sort of commotion. He heard a girl screaming and yelling:

"P…please… I'm begging you. Leave me alone. Please…" the girl was sobbing and crying by now. Ben recognized the girl's voice really well. It was Gwen who was being kicked and punched even after she was already on the floor covering her face with her hands. Ben really felt sorry for his cousin. But did he fell sorry for her more then he should have? I mean she's his cousin right? Was he actually beginning to develop feelings for his cousin? No. it couldn't be. Could it?

Apparently he was, because he decided despite the threats of the bullies, he was gonna go out there and help his cousin in the time of need while risking his life. Ben walked towards the commotion and said to the bullies:

"Leave her alone!"

"Mind your own business Tennyson!' said one of the bullies. Ben was not going to have this or argue either. So he then punched that bully in the face knocking him out, he them kicked and did the same to the other bullies until they were all lying unconscious on the floor(Wow! He must be REALY stong) and Ben knelled beside Gwen who was still covering her face and was trembling from head to toe and said in a soothing voice:

"It's okay Gwen. It's over now. I taught them a lesson. I don't think they will be bothering you anymore…" and started to stroke her hair, trying to make her fell better. The next thing Ben knew, Gwen has embraced him in big warm and grateful hug, which caught him off guard. And Gwen said:

"Thanks Ben. You're the best cousin and friend I could ever ask for."

Ben smiled but also began to blush and returned the hug and said:

"You're very welcome Gwen. You're very welcome…" replied Ben

"I love you Ben. I love you so much and I always will" said Gwen

"I love you to Gwen. I love you too…" replied Ben happily and lovingly.

The two cousins then detached from the hug and looked at each other as their faces began to get closer and close to each other until their lips finally met into a big warm and loving passionate kiss. Ben put his arms around Gwen's neck as she did the same. After their lips finally detached due to the lack of air, the two cousins looked each other in the eyes again and gave each other another warm and loving hug and sighed happily as if they were in love and having the most perfect moment of the life…

End

Well, what do you think? I'm sorry if it was not much of a change I just already got into it and I couldn't help continuing it. Please leave reviews and tell me what you thought of the story and the change in style and please tell me if you want me to write more stories like this.

Thank you.


End file.
